


Yukii's Skate to Gold

by Mrz_Katsuki_26



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrz_Katsuki_26/pseuds/Mrz_Katsuki_26
Comments: 1





	Yukii's Skate to Gold

'Hi!! I'm Yukii Katsuki! the famous 15-year-old figure skating gold medalist from Japan! I have just moved into Russia from my lovely home of Hasetsu! I'm excited to be finally making my senior debut in the Grand Prix Finale!!!!! I get to cheer my Nii-San, Yuri, he is the dime-a-dozen figure skater who kinda flunked in last years finale. But anyways, I also get to see my friends Sara Crispino and Mila Babicheva, they have helped me through a lot of things with figure skating and I absolutely love them like sisters! My coach is the ice queen, Llidiya Obrovska, she won olympic gold back in her day! She was my idol, and still is, but let's get back to me moving in!!!!'

Yukii sighs and sits on the box she had just shoved in her new bedroom, panting, she looks around."Well, time to decorate I guess," she mumbles and starts to unpack her belongings. Just about 3 hours later, her room is covered in the colors pastel purple and black. she lays on her bed and closes her eyes. "Ugh, finallly done with this sh-" "YUKII!!" she hears a male voice from downstairs, "Who the hell is that?" she mumbles before descending downstairs. Once downstairs, she sees a man with white hair and blue eyes, which remind her of an otome character (I mean, doesn't Viktor look like V feom Mystic messenger??!). She smirks,"Hi, Viktor~" She teased as she leans on the wall behind her,"I just wanted to say welcome to Russia! Yurio is so excited to see you, aren't you." he says as he took the blonde beside him by his hoodie. "LET ME GO YOU STUPID VEDMA!!!" he was flailing and throwing fists. Yukii giggles and smiles,"Hi Yurio, how are you?" He stopped flailing and was embarrassed too quickly. "uh, I'm fine, just, uh, practicing and training." he said while blushing. "Are you going to be skating with us?" he asked awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yep!" she pops the 'P' sound and smiled,"Llidiya says that being around other skaters will influence me to make me do better." She smiles and blushed, pulling at her sleeve "So, will you be at practice later?" he asks and she gives him a small nod with a smile. "Well, see you at practice then, Yukii."He says. "See ya." She waves.


End file.
